


Lazy Date

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Ruby and Blake have a lazy day to spend with each other.





	Lazy Date

Ruby Rose was a simple girl, she enjoyed studying complex weapons, always loved indulging in sweets and assorted junk foods, enjoyed hunting Grimm and helping people in need, and she loved spending time with her girlfriend Blake Belladonna. Right now she was enjoying a casual cuddle feast with her girlfriend as the read a book together. The couple were lounging on a mattress the moved from the older girls bed, and they placed it on the floor. They then set up a large makeshift box fort in the middle of the dorm for the two of them to reside in. The fort was comprised of several different sized boxes that the couple spent all morning setting up, the interior of the fort was littered with various books the duo had already read, pillows, and enough junk food to last them two whole days in the fort.  
Ruby was snuggled into Blake’s side as the taller girl sereved as the book holder, while she took on the role of page turner. Every time Blake would need to read the next page, she would place a small kiss on the snuggled girls forehead signaling that she was ready to proceede. Since the two girls could read at the same level she didn’t have to wait long for Ruby to finish reading so that the two could finish reading. Neither girl was reading aloud, or talking to each other. They were just enjoying each other’s presence and a good book together in complete silence. While it may be boring for some, it was a perfect way to spend a lazy afternoon together.  
The book they were currently engrossed in was a fairy tale about a girl who gets eaten by a wolf but manages to outwit the wolf and escape its stomach. While Blake loved her romance novels, and Ruby was a fan of adventure books, both girls loved a good fairy tale. They were easy to follow, and fun to read together. This particular book was a favorite of the scythe-wielding huntress in training since her favorite Grim to kill were Beowulf’s. Since the had just finished a long book that was loved by Blake she decied to read a smaller scale book that was a favorite of her girlfriends.   
The two young huntresses in training spent the whole afternoon in that makeshift box fort reading and snuggling together, and when it got so late that neither girl had the strength to keep awake, the fell asleep in their home made abode. Yang and Weiss didn’t bother questioning the large fortress that was erected in the middle of their dorm when they returned. They decided to let the couple deal with it once they woke up.


End file.
